"And Then There Were Nine" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to the male cabin on the west* 16:31 <+Scott|> *snoring grossly* N-no pappy not the cattle prod..... 16:31 <+Lightning-> *sleeps quietly with a teddy bear* 16:31 <@Don|> *from outside* AHHH. 16:31 <@Don|> Please, please you can't do this-- 16:31 <@Don|> NO!!! 16:32 * Devin wakes up from the noise. 16:32 <@Devin> Huh? 16:32 <@Don|> I'll give you anything, I swear! 16:32 <@Don|> Just uh, nothing in my trailer, okay? 16:32 * Devin walks over to the cabin window and sees Don get stuffed into a bag. 16:32 <@Don|> *muffled shouting* 16:32 <@Devin> :o 16:33 <+Scott|> *wakes in a startle* MA WHERE'S THE CHICKEN FEED! 16:33 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campfire ceremony at night* 16:33 <@Devin> I'm telling you guys, I know what I saw. 16:33 <@Devin> Someone stuffed Don into a bag and then ghosted! 16:33 <+DakotaMilton> Sure, Devin. 16:33 <+DakotaMilton> Are we really making up stories for attention now? 16:34 <@Devin> I'm not making it up! >.> 16:34 <+Scott|> Uh, ok.... even if someone did take him, who cares? *yawn* 16:34 * Carrie| rubs her eyes. 16:34 <+Emma|> Scott has a good point. 16:34 <+Emma|> Besides, can't we deal with this in the morning? 16:34 <+Emma|> It's pitch black. 16:35 <@Devin> If I'm wrong about this, you can all hate me for it in the morning, but right now. 16:35 <@Devin> I say we try and find Don. 16:35 <+Brody> Hey guys, maybe checking on him wouldn't be the worst idea? 16:35 <+Brody> Dude could be in trouble. 16:35 <+Emma|> Fine. 16:35 <+Emma|> It's late so he's probably asleep. 16:35 <+Emma|> We'll check his trailer. 16:36 <+DakotaMilton> I agree with Brody, not Devin. :) 16:36 <+Carrie|> Wow Brody, I never realized how smart you were. 16:36 <+Carrie|> *whispers to Emma* I LOVE guys with brains! 16:36 <@Devin> He just repeated what I said! 16:36 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campers outside Don's trailer* 16:36 <+Brody> I got this! I can knock the door down. 16:37 * Brody flexes. 16:37 <+Brody> My buddies say I'm pretty strong, haha. 16:37 * Carrie| stares at Brody and drools. 16:37 <+Lightning-> You call THAT a flex! 16:37 <+Lightning-> Watch this! 16:37 <+Lightning-> Uh! 16:37 <+Lightning-> *leaps up and flexes while somersaulting* 16:38 <+Lightning-> Ha! 16:38 <+Scott|> Step aside, muscles. Scottmesiter can handle this. ;) 16:38 <+Scott|> *knocks on the door lightly and it falls to the ground* O_O 16:38 <+Scott|> Whoops...... 16:38 <@Devin> See? What did I tell you guys? 16:38 <@Devin> Don's not here! 16:38 <+DakotaMilton> He's probably doing something else. 16:39 <+Carrie|> Maybe he's... eating? Does he eat? 16:39 <+Carrie|> He always stays so thin. 16:39 * Devin discovers some purple hair under Don's bed. 16:39 <@Devin> I found something! 16:39 <@Devin> I think it's... 16:39 <@Devin> Fur? 16:40 <+Brody> Oh man. 16:40 <+Brody> Maybe it's Sasquatchanakwa. 16:40 <+Lightning-> Sasquatchawhata? 16:40 <+Brody> My dad went to summer camp here when he was a kid. 16:40 <+Brody> Told me stories about this like, ten foot tall yeti they saw once in the woods. 16:40 <+Brody> Don't wanna freak anyone out, but... 16:40 <+Brody> Apparently it eats people. :s 16:41 <+DakotaMilton> Wow.... your dad's totally right. 16:41 <+Emma|> I don't think I've read that in any of my science books. 16:41 <+Emma|> But. 16:41 <+Emma|> It's possible. 16:41 <+Carrie|> Brody wouldn't lie to us. 16:41 <+Carrie|> Don must need our help. 16:42 <@Devin> I'm the one that saw it happen! 16:42 <@Devin> And I found the evidence! 16:42 <+Brody> If Don has his cell phone on him, we could try calling it. 16:42 <+Emma|> We don't have a phone. 16:42 <+Emma|> Dakota's was stolen and we know Ennui didn't do it. 16:42 * Emma| looks at Scott. 16:42 <+Scott|> *whistles awkwardly* 16:43 * Devin narrows his eyes at Scott. 16:43 <+Scott|> Ugh ok fine! *tosses out gaudy pink phone* 16:43 <+Scott|> Take the stupid thing! 16:43 <+DakotaMilton> Yay! *grabs the phone* 16:43 <+DakotaMilton> *into the phone* Hello? Yes, book me anytime after this week. Thanks! 16:43 <+DakotaMilton> *hangs up* 16:43 <+Scott|> *facepalms* 16:44 <+DakotaMilton> *dials Don's phone number* 16:44 <@Don|> HELLO?! *static* 16:44 <@Don|> I'm-- *static* 16:44 <@Don|> Wawanakwa, please help-- *static* 16:44 <+Lightning-> Don is soooo selfish being kidnapped!! 16:44 <+Emma|> He said Wawanakwa. 16:44 <+Emma|> Isn't that just across the lake? 16:45 <+Brody> We could canoe there! 16:45 <+Brody> Won't take more than an hour, tops. 16:45 <@Don|> *scene switches to two canoes parked by the dock* 16:45 <+Scott|> That's it?! 16:45 <+Scott|> Eight of us can't fit in two canoes >.> 16:45 <+Emma|> I'll go. 16:45 <+Emma|> And Lightning can come with me. 16:46 <@Devin> The canoes are built for two! 16:46 <@Devin> Why don't you and Lightning go in one and I can take the other? 16:46 <+DakotaMilton> *pushes Staci at Devin* PLEASE, take her with you. 16:46 <@Devin> *under his breath* At least it's not Scott. 16:46 <+Brody> Mad props, guys. 16:46 <+Brody> Make sure to be safe, yo! 16:46 <+Carrie|> *hugs Emma and whispers to her* 16:46 <+Carrie|> Eeeeeeeeee, thank you! I get to hang out with Brody ALL NIGHT now. 16:47 <+DakotaMilton> *overhears Carrie and gasps* 16:47 <+DakotaMilton> (CONF) Carrie is crushing on Brody right now and going after someone else's guy is against girl code. *has a sudden realization* I mean, Devin thinks I went after HIS guy but that was totally different so.. like, whatever! Carrie better watch it. *puts fist in hand* 16:47 <@Devin> *scene switches to Brody, Carrie, and Dakota in the main lodge* 16:47 <+Brody> Sick! 16:47 <+Brody> A whole night with no supervision. 16:47 <+Brody> What do we do? :p 16:47 <+Carrie|> WHATEVER YOU WANT. <3 16:48 <+Carrie|> Um, but you look hungry, Brody. 16:48 <+Carrie|> Dakota, maybe you should grab us something to eat. 16:48 <+DakotaMilton> Um? Excuse me. If you're so concerned about him, YOU should. 16:48 <+Brody> No worries, guys! 16:48 <+Brody> I'll make the food. 16:48 <+Brody> You ladies chill here. 16:48 <+DakotaMilton> Ahw! You're so sweet Brody. 16:48 <+Carrie|> Yeah, you're an angel. :) 16:49 * Brody walks into the kitchen. 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM. 16:49 <+Carrie|> WHAT IS YOURS?! 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> Carrie, you have a crush on a new guy every day. 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> Snap out of it! Brody is not into you! 16:49 <+Carrie|> :o 16:49 <+Carrie|> How can you say that? 16:49 <+DakotaMilton> Because I'm a rising star and you're a nobody. 16:50 <+Carrie|> Oh. 16:50 <+Carrie|> Okay. 16:50 <+Carrie|> Okay. 16:50 <+Carrie|> Mhm. Okay. 16:50 <+Carrie|> Well guess what, Dakota? 16:50 <+Carrie|> NOBODY LIKES YOU. 16:50 <+Carrie|> You are the meanest, nastiest, most self-absorbed person on this show! 16:51 <+Carrie|> You're not even popular! You just THINK you are. 16:51 <+Carrie|> And you know what else? 16:51 <+Carrie|> Everybody knows that YOU had a nosejob. 16:51 <+DakotaMilton> *loud theatrical gasp* 16:51 <+DakotaMilton> THAT WAS A RUMOR MADE UP FOR THE TABLOIDS! 16:51 <+DakotaMilton> *runs off crying* 16:51 <+Carrie|> (conf) I don't know where that came from! *innocent laugh* Like I said, boys sometimes make me crazy. Can you blame me? Brody is SO cute. 16:52 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin, Emma, Lightning, and Staci arriving at Camp Wawanakwa* 16:52 * Emma| hops out of the canoe. 16:52 <+Emma|> Alright, we should split up. 16:52 <+Emma|> Staci, search the cabins. 16:52 <+Emma|> Devin, you can check the cave. 16:52 <+Emma|> And Lightning and I will head for the main lodge. 16:52 <@Devin> Why do I get stuck with the creepy cave?! 16:53 <+Emma|> You're not... 16:53 <+Emma|> Scared, are you? 16:53 <@Devin> Pffft. Me? Scared? 16:53 <@Devin> Yeah right. 16:53 <+Emma|> Good. 16:53 <+Emma|> You can search the cave, then. 16:54 <+Lightning-> *mishears* 16:54 <+Lightning-> Sure thing! Lightning will search the cave! 16:54 <+Lightning-> Go Team Lightning! 16:54 <+Lightning-> *runs in* 16:54 <+Emma|> No, wait! 16:54 * Emma| sighs. 16:55 <@Devin> Heh well, Lightning looks like he has that under control. :D 16:55 <@Devin> Let's check the dining hall! 16:55 <@Don|> *scene switches to Dakota and Scott by the fire pit* 16:55 <+DakotaMilton> *crying on a log* 16:55 <+Scott|> *walks over to Dakota* 16:55 <+Scott|> You okay blondie? 16:55 <+Scott|> Carrie told me things got pretty heated in the lodge... 16:56 <+DakotaMilton> Carrie said... she... *cries* 16:56 <+DakotaMilton> She told me everyone hates me! 16:56 <+Scott|> Hm.... 16:56 <+Scott|> *sits down next to her and comforts* Well look, I know what it's like to have psychotic teammates 16:56 <+Scott|> Have you seen Emma? 16:56 <+DakotaMilton> Who? 16:56 <+Scott|> Uh, never mind. 16:57 <+Scott|> Look Dakota, I think we both know why everyone hates you 16:57 <+Scott|> They're jealous because you're beautiful 16:57 <+DakotaMilton> *sniffs* 16:57 <+DakotaMilton> You're right! I am beautiful! 16:57 <+DakotaMilton> No one ever appreciates that. 16:57 <+Scott|> Hey hey hey. *puts hand on her chin* I do. 16:57 <+Scott|> That's why I wanna help you. 16:58 <+DakotaMilton> Okay... 16:58 <+Scott|> We can get back at your team together 16:58 <+Scott|> But...you'd owe me ;) 16:58 <+DakotaMilton> What is it you want? 16:58 <+Scott|> *whispers something in her ear* 16:58 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin and Emma at Camp Wawanakwa* 16:58 <+Emma|> I heard what you said about Scott, you know. 16:58 <@Devin> Huh? 16:59 <+Emma|> How you didn't want to canoe with him. 16:59 <@Devin> Oh. 16:59 <@Devin> Sorry Emma, I just can't stand that guy. 16:59 <@Devin> No offense, he just kinda... 16:59 <+Emma|> Smells. 16:59 <+Emma|> I know. 16:59 <@Devin> Uhhh, sure. 17:00 <+Lightning-> AAAAAAAHH! *in distance, interrupting them* 17:00 <+Emma|> Lightning's in trouble! 17:00 <+Emma|> Let's move! *runs in the wrong direction* 17:00 <+Emma|> Crap, what if he's hurt?! 17:00 <@Devin> Emma, calm down! 17:00 <@Devin> We're headed the wrong way. 17:00 <@Devin> I know you like him but we need to stay focused. 17:01 <+Emma|> What? 17:01 <+Emma|> I'm here to WIN. 17:01 <+Emma|> You think I'd let myself get distracted by a guy?! 17:01 <@Devin> We all want to win! 17:01 <@Devin> But you shouldn't let that hold you back from new experiences. 17:01 <@Devin> And it's pretty obvious you guys are into each other. 17:02 <+Emma|> :| 17:02 <+Emma|> Look, we should really find this cave. 17:02 * Devin hears rustling behind him and shrieks. 17:02 <@Devin> WHAT IS THAT?! 17:02 * Ennui walks over 17:02 <+Emma|> Ennui?! 17:02 <@Devin> Ennui? 17:03 <+Emma|> What are you doing here? 17:03 when I got catapulted off the island 17:03 I didn't end up at loser resort 17:03 I had to swim here 17:03 So this is where I've stayed 17:03 <+Emma|> You've just been living here the whole time we were at camp? 17:04 indeed 17:04 all the cute fluffy animals won't leave me alone 17:04 <@Devin> ... 17:04 <@Devin> Hey, have you seen Don or Lightning? 17:04 <+Lightning-> AAAAAAAH! 17:04 * Emma| runs toward the cave. 17:04 <+Emma|> This way! 17:05 * Devin runs after her. 17:05 * Ennui follows 17:05 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody and Carrie by the dock* 17:05 * Brody eats a sandwich. 17:05 * Carrie| pops up behind him. 17:05 <+Carrie|> Hi. :) 17:05 <+Brody> WHOA. 17:06 <+Brody> Carrie... haha... 17:06 <+Brody> Kinda scared me there, dude. 17:06 <+Carrie|> I'm so sorry. I couldn't find you after you left the lodge. 17:06 <+Carrie|> I checked in your cabin, underneath your bed, in the washrooms... 17:06 <+Brody> In the washrooms? 17:06 <+Carrie|> I mean outside the washrooms, haha! I'm not weird. 17:06 <+Carrie|> I would never want to make you uncomfortable. 17:07 * Carrie| touches his lips. 17:07 <+Carrie|> Oops, your eyelash fell out. <3 17:07 <+Brody> Oh. 17:07 <+Brody> Uh, thanks. 17:07 <+Carrie|> If Don's seriously in trouble, this could be our last day at camp. 17:07 <+Carrie|> So I think we should just... be honest. 17:08 <+Carrie|> And honestly? I know who you're crushing on. 17:08 <+Brody> You do? 17:08 * Carrie| nods excitedly. 17:08 <+Carrie|> They're into you too! 17:08 <+Carrie|> You both just need to come out and say it. :D :D :D 17:08 <+Brody> It's not that simple, bra. 17:08 <+Brody> They said some super harsh stuff. :/ 17:09 <+Carrie|> :o 17:09 <+Carrie|> (conf) What did I say?!?!?! :'( 17:09 <+Brody> I mean, I thought me and Devin were buds. 17:09 <+Carrie|> ...D... 17:09 <+Carrie|> D-D-D-Devin? 17:09 <+Carrie|> You like... Devin? 17:09 <+Brody> Uh yeah, isn't that what we were talking about? 17:10 * Carrie| breathes deeply. 17:10 <+Carrie|> Haha, yeah! Of course! 17:10 <+Carrie|> Why would I EVER. 17:10 <+Carrie|> EVEN ASSUME A GUY WOULD LIKE ME. 17:10 <+Brody> Ohhh.... 17:10 <+Brody> Carrie, dude. 17:11 <+Brody> I'm sorry... 17:11 <+Carrie|> NO. 17:11 <+Carrie|> YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY. 17:11 <+Carrie|> I AM OFFICIALLY OVER BOYS. 17:11 * Carrie| pushes Brody off the dock. 17:11 <+Brody> Whoa! Carrie, chill! 17:12 <+Carrie|> YOU KNOW WHAT? 17:12 <+Carrie|> NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF IT WASN'T FOR DAKOTA. 17:12 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie in the boathouse* 17:12 * Carrie| looks through the boxes. 17:12 * Carrie| picks up a hook and tosses it away. 17:12 * Carrie| spots a chainsaw and laughs maniacally. 17:12 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin, Emma, Ennui, and Staci in the cave at Camp Wawanakwa* 17:13 <@Devin> LIGHTNING. YELL FOR US. 17:13 <+Lightning-> AAAAAAA *in distance* 17:13 <@Devin> Over here! 17:13 <@Don|> *large spears suddenly pop out from the ground beside the campers* 17:13 <@Devin> GAH! 17:13 * Emma| walks around the spears. 17:13 <+Emma|> Is this place booby trapped?! 17:14 <+Lightning-> Yo! 'Bout time yall got here! 17:14 <@Devin> Lightning, you're safe! 17:14 <@Devin> Where's Don? 17:14 <+Lightning-> I don't know! 17:14 <+Lightning-> Lightning was calling for help because he got lost! 17:14 <+Emma|> So you didn't find the yeti? 17:14 <@Max|> Mwahahaha! 17:15 * Max| appears at the other side of the cave next to a treasure chest. 17:15 <@Max|> Simple fools, there is no yeti. 17:15 <@Max|> It is I, the greatest EVIL in the universe! 17:15 * Ennui blinks 17:15 <@Devin> Not really ringing any bells. :/ 17:15 <@Max|> You fail to recognize last season's greatest villain?! 17:15 <@Max|> I've been watching this season from back home and it's severely lacking in EVIL. 17:16 <@Max|> It is time to shake things up. 17:16 <@Don|> *muffled shouting from inside the treasure chest* 17:16 <+Emma|> He's got Don! 17:16 * Max| dashes backwards. 17:16 <@Max|> Come any closer and you'll fall right into my purplish goop. 17:16 <+Emma|> After him! 17:16 * Emma| chases after him. 17:17 * Max| pushes a remote and imprisons them in purple gelatin. 17:17 <+Lightning-> Eeeeew 17:17 <+Emma|> Let us go and we can give you anything you want. 17:17 <+Emma|> Like, Don's new collection of watches! 17:17 <@Don|> *muffled complaining* 17:17 <+Ennui> I know what it is you want. @Max 17:17 <+Ennui> and I can give it to you. 17:18 <@Max|> Hm? 17:18 * Ennui takes out crystal from pocket 17:18 <+Ennui> This crystal. 17:18 <+Ennui> To complete your death ray. 17:18 <@Max|> :-O 17:18 <@Max|> MINE! MINE! 17:19 <@Devin> *whispers to Emma* I am so... lost. 17:19 <+Emma|> *whispers to Devin* Just go with it. 17:19 <+Ennui> it's yours if you let us go. 17:19 * Max| pushes a remote and the gelatin turns to water. 17:19 * Max| snatches the crystal from Ennui and scrambles away. 17:19 * Emma| frees Don from the chest. 17:20 <@Don|> FINALLY! 17:20 <+Lightning-> (conf) Goth boy thought he was sooo cool usin' that shiny thang. I'm the real diamond, fools. 17:20 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don inside the main lodge, where all the campers except Carrie are seated* 17:20 <@Don|> Campers. There's a few things I wanna say. 17:20 <@Don|> First of all, a big thanks to those of you that actually cared I was kidnapped. 17:20 <@Don|> Ennui, you convinced Max to let me go. 17:20 <@Don|> And Emma, you were the one who freed me. 17:21 <@Don|> Because I'm such a nice person. 17:21 <@Don|> Ennui gets to rejoin the contest... 17:21 <+Ennui> I accept. 17:21 <@Don|> And Emma's team wins invincibility! 17:21 <@Don|> PLUS. 17:21 <@Don|> They get a wicked party on a yacht tonight. 17:21 * Don| winks. 17:22 <+Lightning-> WHAT! 17:22 <+Lightning-> That's not fair! 17:22 <+Lightning-> I don't even want him on my team. 17:22 <+DakotaMilton> Wait. Where's Carrie? 17:22 <+DakotaMilton> Has anyone seen her? 17:22 * Carrie| kicks down the door to the main lodge with a chainsaw. 17:22 <+Carrie|> DAKOTA. I WILL DESTROY YOU. 17:23 <+Brody> :o 17:23 <+Emma|> o.o 17:23 <+Scott|> O_O 17:23 <+DakotaMilton> *screams* 17:23 * Carrie| chases after her with the chainsaw. 17:23 <+DakotaMilton> *runs* 17:23 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Toxic Rats at the campfire ceremony* 17:23 <@Don|> Alright! 17:24 <@Don|> Now that we've confiscated Carrie's weapons... 17:24 <@Don|> The votes have been cast. 17:24 <@Don|> Tonight, marshmallows go to Devin. 17:24 * Devin catches his marshmallow. 17:24 <@Don|> Ennui. 17:24 * Ennui marshmallow bounces off head. 17:24 <@Don|> And. 17:25 <@Don|> ....... 17:25 <@Don|> Lightning. 17:25 <+Lightning-> Phew *catches* 17:25 <@Don|> Which leaves Dakota and Carrie. 17:25 <+DakotaMilton> No! There must be a mistake! 17:25 <+Carrie|> *in an evil whisper voice to Dakota* SHUT UP. 17:25 <+Carrie|> NO ONE LIKES YOU. 17:26 <@Don|> I don't know what possessed Carrie to act this way. 17:26 <@Don|> But it's starting to freak me out, so. 17:26 <@Don|> I'm happy she's the one going home. 17:26 <@Don|> *tosses marshmallow to Dakota* 17:26 <+Carrie|> WHAT?! 17:26 <+Carrie|> You guys voted me off? 17:26 <+Lightning-> Can I get some shut eye now? 17:27 <@Devin> I'll miss you, Carrie. :( 17:27 <+Carrie|> Oh! Devin! 17:27 <+Carrie|> You're the only guy who never broke my heart. 17:27 <+Carrie|> I BELIEVE IN YOU. 17:27 <+Carrie|> You'll find love someday. 17:27 <+Carrie|> Probably not for a while, but it'll happen eventually. 17:27 <@Devin> Thanks? 17:28 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie in the Hurl of Shame* 17:28 <@Don|> How would you describe your feelings right now? 17:28 <+Carrie|> Angry. Boys suck! 17:28 <+Carrie|> And girls pretty much suck too, now that I think about it. >:( 17:28 <@Don|> Enjoy your swim. xD 17:28 <@Don|> *catapults Carrie* 17:29 <+Carrie|> NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-- 17:29 <@Don|> Will Carrie survive? 17:29 <@Don|> We'll find out soon! 17:29 <@Don|> The good news is: I'm okay. 17:29 <@Don|> And I'll catch you back here next time for another exciting episode of... 17:29 <@Don|> BONEY. 17:29 <@Don|> ISLAND. 17:30 <@Don|> -- END -- A A A